thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Creature Movie Trip Skit Characters
Main Article: Creature Movie Trips Background Since Episode 15 of their Movie Trips series, The Creatures have created several skits for each episode to include. These skits host a wide range of characters: whether they be original or from the movie. This page contains a list of all the characters seen in their Movie Trip skits. Note *Characters are in chronological order based on when they were first introduced. Characters Portrayed by Danz Newz * Robot #1 (Pacific Rim) * Jebbediah (Kick Ass 2) * Riddick'' (Riddick)'' * Sylvester Stallone (Escape Plan) * Gandalf (The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug) * Slam Mackenzie (Anchorman 2) * Himself (The Quiet Ones) * Walt (Godzilla) * Shot Survivor (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes) * Hercules (Hercules) * Drax (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Plutarch Heavensbee (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1) Characters Portrayed by Dexter Manning *Himself (Edge of Tomorrow ''and ''Transformers: Age of Extinction) *Drug Dealer (Sin City: A Dame to Kill For) Characters Portrayed by ImmortalHD *Twitch Sponsored Soldier (Pacific Rim, Godzilla) *Himself (World's End ''and ''Transformers: Age of Extinction) *Mercenary #2 (Riddick) *Friend/Camera Man (Insidious Chapter 2) *Goth/Stan/"ExLucifar"'' (Bad Grandpa, The Quiet Ones)'' *Robot #3532 (RoboCop) *Timothy Chuckwad (Anchorman 2) *Air Marshal (Non-Stop ''and ''Edge of Tomorrow) *Spider-Man/Peter Parker (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) *Scott/Lucy (X-Men Days of Future Past, Hercules, Sin City: A Dame To Kill For) *Rocket Racoon (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Alien (Interstellar) *The Game Master (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1) Characters Portrayed by Kootra *Robot #2 (Pacific Rim) *Matt Damon (Elysium) *Mercenary #1 (Riddick) *Warden (Escape Plan) *Grandpa (Bad Grandpa) *Thor (Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: Winter Soldier) *Thorin Oakenshield (The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug) *Robber (RoboCop) *Liam Neeson (Non-Stop) *Roman Warrior (300: Rise of an Empire) *J. Jonah Jameson (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) *Sergeant (Godzilla) *Logan (X-Men Days of Future Past) *Tom Koots (Edge of Tomorrow) *Himself (Transformers: Age of Extinction ''and ''Hercules) *Survivor (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes) *Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Joseph Cooper (Interstellar) *Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games: Mockigjay Part 1) *Moses (Exodus: Gods and Kings) Characters Portrayed by Nova *Monster (Pacific Rim) *Stoner #1 (Elysium) *Mother F**ker (Kick Ass 2) *Himself (The World's End) *The Doctor (Insidious Chapter 2) *Arnold Schwarzenegger (Escape Plan) *Joseph'' (Bad Grandpa)'' *Loki (Thor: The Dark World ''and ''Captain America: Winter Soldier) *Mark the Noble Ent (The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug) *RoboCop (RoboCop) *Don Esquevez Esq. III Dirkenshire (Anchorman 2) *Killer/Plane (Non-Stop) *Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) *Jesse (Godzilla) *Professor Xavier (X-Men: Days of Future Past, Hercules, ''and ''Sin City: A Dame to Kill For) *Black Ape (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes) *Star Lord (Guardians of the Galaxy) Characters Portrayed by SSoHPKC *"A Guy" (Elysium) *Hit Girl (Kick Ass 2) *Himself (The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug ''and ''Edge of Tomorrow) *RoboGirl (RoboCop) *Passenger (Non-Stop) *Seamusilla (300: Rise of an Empire) *Captain America (Captain America: Winter Soldier) *Emo (The Quiet Ones) *Gwen (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) *Mystique (X-Men: Days of Future Past) *Light Brown Ape (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes) *Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Sarcasm Bot (Interstellar) Characters Portrayed by GoldenBlackHawk *Peeta Mellark (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1) *King Ramses (Exodus: Gods and Kings) Characters Portrayed by Ze *Quick Silver (X-Men: Days of Future Past) Characters Portrayed by Sp00n *Stoner #2 (Elysium) Other Characters *Marley The Rat/Splinter (Elysium, Bad Grandpa, The Quiet Ones, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (Splinter voiced by Danz Newz) Trivia *Jordan has only ever missed 3 skits, them being Kick Ass 2, The World's End, and Insidious Chapter 2. He has been featured in the most skits out of all the Creatures. *Sp00n and Ze have appeared in the least amount of skits, each with a total of 1 appearance. *It has been joked that Seamus is almost always a girl in each skit he's appeared in. He has portrayed a girl in Kick Ass 2, RoboCop, 300: Rise of an Empire, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, X-Men: Days of Future Past, and Guardians of the Galaxy. *The video for Sin City: A Dame to Kill For had been taken down from the channel due to James' portrayal of "Black Face" in the skit. Category:List Category:Characters Category:Creature Movie Trips